


A Bad Case Of The Blues

by Lisathefan



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Bash is like boomer but smater and more cold, Brat will step on EVERYONE, F/M, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other, brat is a queen, brat is very different in this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisathefan/pseuds/Lisathefan
Summary: Brat has never had a fair chance at love, when she does it's mostly just for pleasure and physical attention. But something changes that... well someone that is. I don't know how to summarize this, I'm so sorry
Relationships: bratxbash
Kudos: 1





	1. Thinking Of You

Hello Lisa_the_fan here and welcome to the first part of Bad Case of the Blues, I would like to give a BIG thank you to AlexIsWeird233 for giving me the idea of the title. So without further ado here is the first chapter A Bad Case of The Blues.

*EDIT 07/06/2020 I have made some changes to make it easier for newcomers, but this character is still old and poorly written. So this chapter and chapter 2 will be Re-written eventually*

Brat's POV

I couldn't stop thinking of rowdyright boys, especially Bash. The thought of him made my heart melt but at the same time, I couldn't stop feeling sad that he didn't feel the same way.

My thoughts were interrupted by my sister.

"BRAT" Berserk screamed at me.

"Are you even listening to me?" Berserk said with a huff.

"We're talking to you hello!" Brute growled.

Ah, I forgot that my "loving sisters" were talking to me and that somehow made them mad for not responding.

"Well, it's not my fault that I'm not interested in what you guys have to say" I shot back at them as I got up.

"Where do you think you're going" Berserk demanded as she followed me to the front door.

"It's none of your business Berserk, since when did you care where I was going to," I snapped.

As I said this Brute joined us and said: "we're your sisters we need to know where you go"Brute stated.

"WELL GUESS WHAT I DON'T CARE AND YOU NEVER TELL ME WERE YOU GUYS GO" I yelled as I felt tears form on my face.

Before they said anything else I flew out the door with thoughts in my head and tears in my eyes. I found somewhere quiet to sit and I started to full-on ball my eyes out.

"Why do they hate me?"

"Why do they treat me this way?"

"am I nothing to them?"

"Why do people call me hateful names like a slut or a skank?" I ponder.

I felt like no one cared about me, I felt like no one would love me.

I was crying for a good 30 minutes before I got up and went to the mall, I felt so useless, alone, hopeless... but I had to push on so I made my way to the mall.

As the fashionista of the sisters, I LOVED shopping and when I mean LOVE shopping I MEAN LOVE shopping, I would shop till I dropped. I went to some of my favourite stores and got myself some outfits, this made me ten times better and I was ready to wear some of them when I got home.

Speaking of going home how was I supposed too, I mean the way I treated my sisters was really um... rude?

I paid for everything and then I flew out of the mall filled with fear and sadness.

Bash POV

I was at home laying down on my bed reflecting on what happened to me and my brothers. I still can't believe that they let us go, and how Brat looked hurt when we left... whatever it was in the past anyway.

I got off of my bed and went downstairs and I met Blake and Breaker down there.

Breaker looked happier than usual when he was playing his video game but I ignored it, then I turned to Blake who was thinking about something... maybe how they let go so fast?

I greeted them and no responses, I was really confused but I made myself to the kitchen to get myself something for breakfast.

Breaker later joined me in the kitchen to get breakfast himself, I was pretty surprised by this because he would usually ask me or Blake to make breakfast for him.

My breakfast was ready and I was ready to eat but I turned to Blake who was still on the couch thinking, I couldn't bear to see him like that so I asked: " hey Blake is everything ok ?" I said as I took a bite into my breakfast."

"Haven't you noticed that the town has been... quiet lately?" Blake said as he was zoning out.

"Yea ever since the powerpunk kidnaped us there hasn't been any crime whatsoever" Breaker joined in.

"Look guys maybe there taking a break or something? I mean don't you guys like the silence I love it" I muffled with food still in my mouth.

"Like it? I HATE IT! I like fighting even if we lost I like the feeling" Blake hissed. He looked really pissed off. "

I think it's suspicious," Breaker pondered.

"You both are overthinking this, I mean no crime for us is good we get to relax."

At this point, I was just about fishes my breakfast and was washing up My brothers both looked at me appalled. I knew that I needed to leave this situation and fast. So I cleaned up my area in record time and then told Blake and Breaker I was going to the library.

They were going to stop me but I was already out the door and flying to the library

. "I can't believe that they overrated over how little crime we have," I said to myself.

I made my way into the library to return some books and check out new ones. I loved the library and I loved reading in general. I loved how there are so many different characters and different categories, it felt interesting to me.

I made my way out of the library and started to fly back home. I was thinking about what my brothers would say since I flew out on them really fast, but as I was flying I saw someone else... as I got closer I realized it was Brat.


	2. We meet Again

Brat's POV

"Brat?" I heard someone yell from behind me.

"huh?" I turned to see who was yelling my name and I was met with beautiful deep blue sea eyes.

"Oh um... Hey!" I said to Bash as he was approaching me.

"Um, hey, Brat" he said. I wonder where he was coming from... maybe patrol or something I thought.

"Hey...um, you seem to be... a little bit sadder than usual, is everything ok?" Bash said concern in his eyes.

I could care less about how I was feeling... I felt like crap but I didn't want to tell him the truth.

"Oh! My sisters and I just had a little argument before I came out here that's all." I said with a weak smile.

"Oh, if you say so... sorry I was just a little concerned" Bash muttered.

Wait- did he just say what I think he just said, he was concerned? My heart skipped a beat hearing that from him, it was like magic when he said that.

My thoughts were interrupted.

"um, earth to Brat?" I heard

"Oh, sorry I spaced out," I blurted, blushing a little.

"Did you hear what I said?" Bash said with a questioning tone.

"Um no sorry" I whispered as my head fell.

Bash cleared his throat and says" I said I was wondering where you were coming from, you don't have to answer if you don't want to, I was just curious" he shrugged.

"Oh I'm coming from the mall, I LOVE going there, and where are you coming from" I reply.

"I'm coming from the library," Bash stated.

An awkward silence hung in the air for what feels like forever until.

"I-I got to go sorry maybe we'll see each other again?" Bash blurted rather quickly.

"Oh it's ok, um yeah I guess I'll see you around!" I sputtered.

As I waved goodbye to Bash and we went our separate ways I couldn't stop thinking about him... but right now wasn't the time for that, I had to think about what might happen to me when I step into my house... more importantly what my sisters will do to me.

Bash's POV

Wow, who knew that going to the library and checking out some books would be a time suck, not to mention that interaction with Brat... she seemed a little off, ah why should I care I mean it was probably something personal.

Oh no, my brothers I completely ignored them this morning there probably really mad... oh well.

As I flew through the now dark sky, stars started to come out so I took a few minutes to admire them. They had such a twinkle to them, they actually reminded me of Brat's eyes... Ahh what was I thinking? She's ... just my enemy after all.

I was outside my door preparing for the worst, I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"What took you so long," Blake groaned, his arms crossed.

"We were worried sick... ehh I was" Breaker wept.

"Sorry I - I lost track of time."

I was trying to avoid eye contact, but I just made the situation ten times worse.

"That's not an excuse to come back late at night, you were only at The library after all" Blake protested.

"Yea, did something OR someone delay you?" Breaker added.

I could tell by my brother's faces that they wanted answers and now, so I took a breath and said:

"I went on patrol and it took longer than I expected"

Both of my brothers looked at each other with surprise faces but Blake just said

"Ok, just don't do it again."

"whatever" I spit under my breath.

I make my way to the bedroom, God my brother can be so annoying sometimes.

I changed into my pyjamas and read my new books for a while.

As I was about to close my eyes the flashback of Brat came back. She looked really unhappy... Oh well maybe I'll ask her tomorrow. I closed my eyes and fell fast asleep.

*PREVIEW* Brat's POV My heart felt like it was pounding right out of my chest as I was in front of my door. What would my sisters think? what would they say? more importantly, what would they do to me? I took a deep and long breath and I open my door. *more in chapter 3*


	3. Doubts and Insecurities

Brat POV

My heart was pounding right out of my chest as I was in front of my door.

" What would my sisters think? what would they say?"

More importantly, what would they do to me? I took a deep and long breath and I opened my door.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Berserk yelled out to me, she was furious, and I knew right then something was going to happen to me.

I ignored her, it was late, I was tired and I wasn't looking for a fight. I take off my wore out shoes and attempt to go upstairs when-

"HEY, miss queen bee, she asked you a question," Brute said.

She spun me around to face her, "great no way to escape this," I thought. I took a deep breath and started to speak.

"Look, all I did was go to the mall nothing more, nothing less." I was really pissed, this wasn't the first time they've done this and I was getting annoyed.

"It's ten o'clock! and you're telling me that you were just shopping?" Brute said

"you were probably with another boy, and you two were too busy to realize the time" Berserk smirked, she loved making fun of me, but when it comes to an evil plan I'm the brains behind it.

Brute started to laugh with her, and that was when I cracked.

"LOOK, it's none of your business where I was and who I was with, you guys treat me like a fucking baby when I can clearly take care of myself!" I yelled

before they could say another word I flew upstairs and left the conversation. I went to my room and placed the shopping bags near my closet.

I looked around my messy room and sighed, my room was always a bit messy but this time it was wild. "great, now I'll have to clean all of this up" I grumbled

I changed into my favourite pyjamas and went to lay down on my bed.

I was thinking about what my sisters said... what other people said about me.

I keep hearing whispers around the hall and in my head telling me words that don't define me but what people like to think of me. They think I'm "fake' a "slut" just someone who fucks around, which isn't true. Boy just use me, toy with me for a while then... leave, if someone were to love me for who I am that would be a surprise. I just wanna be seen as Brat, not known as that one girl who is a bitch that doesn't know how to act.

Every time I post a picture of my body people love it, but I have doubts about it. I have to be the prettiest, the one that everyone would kill for. I'll keep losing weight, I'll eat less... no, I won't eat at all, I don't care about how I feel I care about what other people see.

That Bitch Bubbles thinks that she's "so cute" when in reality she is a train wreck. I'll be better than her soon... I'll make sure of that

I feel tears forming in my eyes as I think of these things I wish people knew.

My face felt warmer as more tears fell on my face, my cheeks become red and before I knew it, I was quietly sobbing in the surrounding darkness of my room.

I looked at the only light that was coming into my room which was from the moonlight.

I put my hand on my face and as my sapphire eyes close, and I fall in a pitiful sleep.

"Hey Bitch Blondie, wake up its morning." I ignored Brute and snuggled deeper into my pillow.

Then I feel my blanket being yanked off me, as my body is greeted with heat.

I open my eyes slowly and see the sunlight filling my room through my window.

I groan as I get up from my cloud-like bed and walk to the bathroom.

I start to do my morning route, brush my teeth, take a shower, put on my face mask etc. I decided to wear a crop top that has the words "QUEEN" on the front. I wore light blue jeans ( that were slightly ripped) with some white heels.

I go to the bathroom again to do my hair and put on some makeup. I was finally ready

"Wow, people didn't lie when they said that beauty takes time" I muttered.

I took one more look at myself in the mirror then I went downstairs.

"Good morning Brat" I was greeted by Professor Plutonium. He would always try to have conversations with us or just say hi even though we're slowly drifting apart.

"Morning," I said as I gave him a kiss on his cheek. I feel like I'm the only one who's giving Professor Plutonium affection these days...

I wasn't really in the mood to eat, even though it was my favourite omelet with fruits on the side and milk.

God, I wanted to scarf down all that food but... my image was more important.

Instead of having a godly breakfast with the rest on my "family", I went strat to the fridge and took out my caesar salad and put it in my school bag.

It's 7: 30 and school starts at 8:00, great I have half an hour to myself!

"Hey, um I'm leaving early," I say this as I put on my school bag and perused to the door

" Brat dear, you have half an hour before school, are you sure?" Professor Plutonium hollered from the kitchen. "I know, I want to be there a little earlier that's all" I hollered back.

I grab my keys and before I go I yell "I love you!" and close the door behind me.

Bash POV

"Wow, it's... really cold here, where am I" I look upon the vast cold land I was stranded in, the cold air brushes against my skin. The ground was sprinkled with snow and the trees were thin and frail with no sign of life on them.

I started to walk around the vast snowy land along a marble stone path.

The only sounds that I could hear were the wind howling while the tree branches moved along with the wind.

"I wonder how I got here..." I pondered. One moment I'm in my room and the next moment-

My inferencing was interrupted by the song of, singing?

I followed the mysterious singing in the wind, each time I got closer the voice grew quieter before it stopped and I was in front of a girl.

Her skin was pale almost the same colour as the snow, her face and hair we covered by a light blue hoodie. String like strands of faded golden hair were dangling from her undeniable face. The most fascinating features, however, were her soft pink lips and rosy cheeks. I was memorized and... interested.

I've never had any sexual feelings for anyone but I've been attracted to people before, like me falling in love is possible. I'm complicated in this way, so when I saw the girl standing here in the middle of nowhere it was a strange circumstance, to say the least.

She opened her mouth to speak.

"Bash~" she spoke in only a whisper.

"do you know why there's snow? Why there's no warmth from miles~" she points up ahead where's there's nothing

"No, I don't... why is that?" I asked quietly.

"what are you feeling, emptiness... loneliness... maybe even isolation~" she spoke the exact emotions and feelings I had before I was transported into this place.

"When you feel a certain way it can reflect in dreams, everyday life, most importantly your well being. Bash be careful~" she hissed

The girl started to walk away and I followed, but I was surrounded by snow, and the wind started to roar with rage. My body was unable to move as the snow was taking it over.

"PLEASE HELP" I pleaded, but no response.

I was struggling so much, but to all my effort I failed and was going to meet my end.

My vision started to blur as the snow started to cover my face. The girl looking back at me was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

I gasp for air as I wake up. I wipe the sweat from my face and try to calm down.

"It was just a dream... thank god" I muttered

I look at my alarm and it's 7:30, I have half an hour to get ready for school... great

My hair was a mess, I was still tired and I felt like crap.

I got up and fixed my bed, walked to the bathroom and started to take a bath. As I was in the shower I couldn't stop thinking about that girl in the dream, the place I was in..., what she said about me.

Was she a figure of my imagination... or something more. All of those statements that she made about me were true, and I didn't care, those were my feelings and emotions that I would rather keep to myself.

Well, I mean, I did have friends at school but I always felt lonely, even when something would brighten my day, or when I'm really happy, I always feel empty and dead inside. I've always felt isolated even though I love being outside. I don't know why but... I really wanted to fix these issues.

I felt like a machine that had malfunctioned and needed to be fixed, the machine was fixed on the outside but was still broken on the inside, they kept trying to help the machine but it would always end in failure.

I groan this wasn't the time to think about dreams that had no real meaning to them, well in my eyes.

I decide to wear a plain t-shirt with a jersey on top, some jeans and my favourite vans shoes. I go downstairs where my brothers are sitting, eating breakfast, eggs and bacon.

"Well guess who finally decides to wake up from their beauty sleep" Braker snickered.

"Good morning Breaker, I see that you're doing well," I reply.

I wasn't in the mood for talking a lot so I listen in on what my brothers are talking about.

"All I'm saying is that the school needs more spirit day" Blake protested

"For what? Crazy hair and hat day! Please" Breaker replied

"No, maybe days that are a theme or a celebration-" Blake is cut off by Breaker.

"THAT'S WHAT HOLIDAYS ARE FOR!" Breaker exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. they would always get into such weird conversation about what exactly? Anything really.

I stopped having those types of conversations with them soon after I... it's pointless I'm way too different from my brothers to even be related to them.

I finished eating my breakfast and started to collect all my school items to put in my bag. I grab my bag and key, then I start my journey to school.

I feel the cool spring breeze brush against me, and see all the lush vegetation in front of me.

This felt way better than the place in my dream that's for sure.

I took a deep breath and inhaled the sweet smell of spring that I wanted to have forever, then exhaled.


	4. School Full of Fools

Brat POV

I could see the schoolyard from the corner of my eye, I was getting closer.

I took some time to admire the trees swaying in sync with the cool breeze. Flowers all colours scattered across the spring grass, and I could see some birds soaring through the cloudless blue sky.

I made my way to the front of the school where my usual bench was waiting for me. I sat down on the old worn-out bench.

Before I got out my sketchbook and started to draw. I made sure to check if I was being watched. I can be pretty parodied when it comes to me sketching in open areas.

I don't like other people looking at me while I sketch, it ruins my flow.

I could draw at home, but I have more creative ideas when I'm outside or when I'm near art-related things, my house had none of that.

So I would take some time out of my week to go out, either for shopping (of course) or for finding a somewhat peaceful place to draw in.

I open my sketchbook and I'm met with my last design, which I made and wore

It was butterfly-themed. I had sea-like blue butterfly wings with chains and shit. I had a choker with spikes, garters and high heels. I used safety pins as Bowes to tie my ponytails with, and finally, I had a deep blue feather tickler.

I posted this outfit on my LonelyFans account, my army of simps loved it!

I smirked to myself, people loved my pictures, it made me feel validated.

I started to ponder the next idea.

"Maybe it could be flower-themed, hmm how about a beach-theme!" I muttered to myself

That's when it hit me.

I started to sketch out a sexy sailor outfit that would be perfect for this time in the year.

Once it was done I started to type all the clothing and objects I would need to complete this outfit.

I checked my phone and it was 7:40 am.

I started to pack my things back in my bag and walk to the front.

I open the doors.

I'm greeted with the familiar looks and faces, whispers start to fill the halls as I make my way to my locker. I've gotten used to it, all the nicknames, the physical touches I would get in the mornings. I like the thought of being wanted by someone, so I never complain.

I see some kids pinning each other against the lockers, the regular couples roaming around, I see some others scramble there a way to class. Some people were socializing in the regular groups, while others were checking out the bulletin boards. The popular kids were scattered around but somewhat were in the same area. I didn't really pay attention to any of that.

I was about to open my looker when I heard.

"HEY BRAT"

I heard someone holler my name from across the hall.

I was startled, to say the least.

I gave out a small yelp and spun around to meet... "Oh Ravin".

Ravin was a close family friend and our neighbour, my sisters and I loved her, Ravin was like the fourth sister that we never had.

But soon Berserk and Brute stopped hanging out with her, so I and Ravin became close friends because of that.

Ravin was wearing her gray hoodie(like always) a light black jacket with some jeans. Dark brown strands of her hair were falling on her face, and to top that off, she had a messy bun.

"God, a reminder to take Robin shopping," I thought to myself.

Robin wrapped her arm around me.

" How's my blonde baddie doing today," she said with a chuckle

"Hey Robin, I'm doing okay... I guess?" I didn't know how to respond to that, I had a pretty shitty night and I wasn't in a good mood.

"I'm glad to hear it!" she beamed

"Brat guess what? There's going to be a fashion contest soon and the winner gets a trip to Paris and will get to meet Aurelie Noémie in person!" Ravin exclaimed

Aurelie Noémie was a famous fashion designer from France that every fashion person I knew was crazy about, especially me.

I wanted to join, but it felt too good to be true. Even if I joined, what would be the chance that I could win? My designs aren't even that good.

" I don't know Ravin, I mean it's a good opportunity but-"

"No way, you are not going to mention that bullshit about, not being good enough or there's other fish in the sea." Ravin shot back at me

"And besides, I believe in you, I know that you'll wow the competitors with your skill. I mean why else would I bring it up?" she said quietly

Geez, she was really good at convincing me, and that cute face wasn't helping either.

I was battling myself to say "I can't" but I finally caved in.

"Okay Ravin you win, I'll consider joining BUT no promises" I playfully replied.

She hugged me and whispered: "I knew you'd reconsider".

"Anyways, have you heard? Brittany has her eyes on a new boy" and just like that, she changed the topic.

"Oh who is it this time" I replied with curiosity.

"Well know one knows yet but-"

Ravin stops mid-sentence as her eyesight shifts to something behind me.

At first, I thought it was one of my many ex's I had, but it was much worse.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't a goth girl and honey whore" I turn to see the bootleg devil herself.

I roll my eyes and ignore her insult, but Ravin wasn't having any of that.

"I'm sorry but who the fuck are you calling goth? You're an outdated barbie doll, don't come for me just because you can have this" She says all of this outrageously with wonderful hand gestures.

I smiled faintly, these moments were always surprisingly funny to me. Even if they were saying something offensive the comeback was always strong.

Brittany was getting pissed and I was wondering what she was going to pull.

"By the way, who are you calling a honey whore! Brat is as sweet as honey."

I feel my face heat up, I wasn't used to a person saying that about me and my reaction was blushing!? Great.

"Oh, you know honey is sticking, and I think Brat knows a thing or two about being sticky" She snorted.

My smile quickly faded and I feel tears forming, I know it wasn't as bad as some other people's comments... but it still hurts.

Ravin stood boldly, her eyes narrowed at Brittany, her teeth were grinding together and her hands were in fists.

I knew that this was going to get physical soon, so I stepped it.

"Okay enough, this is stupid and besides I think I'm getting second-hand embracement."

I put my hand on Ravin's shoulder, and by this action, she calmed down.

"Whatever, you too are hoes anyways, see you cunts later" Brittany snared

The air stiffened around me as she walked away.

People start to whisper around us, I swallow a lump of doubt in my throat which was slowly growing after Brittany's little comment.

This is bullshit, why was I being such a pussy about this? I'm never like this, it's...wired

"OKAY, show over" Ravin announces to the remaining students still murmuring about what took place.

"Sorry babe, I didn't want the situation to get that messy" Ravin said apologetically.

"It's okay... I don't know what's been up with me lately with my emotions" I muttered

"Hey, at least you put her in her place." I chipped.

"Ha, yea" Ravin chuckled.

"Oh shit, class is going to start soon." Ravin blurted out.

"I got to go, Brat love ya" She kissed my cheek as she dashed to her homeroom.

I let out a defeated sigh as I made my way to my homeroom.

This school was really full of fools.

Bash POV

I arrive at the school leaving the lingering warmth and scent of the spring air behind.

I was always at the top of my class, and I never failed to astonish my teachers and peers with my performance. This wasn't a surprise to me since my ingredient was books, I expected myself to be smart one way or another. School became easy because of this and kind of like a chore over time.

People may think that being gifted is amazing, but in reality, it's something that would be a curse. People would start to look down on you as someone who is perfect and doesn't have flaws. You're expected to never fail and to be the "top" as they like to say. Little do they know that we're crippling underneath these standards that they made for us, that we're tired, stressed, and depressed and have our slip-ups and flaws.

It just reminds me of my depression and loneliness.

I make my way to my locker to get my books and other items that I would need for the next class.

It was still pretty early so I made my way to the library. I wanted a quiet place with my thoughts before class. It felt stupid but it was a habit of mine.

I open the library doors to meet the librarian at the front desk.

"Morning Bash" She greeted

"Morning" I replied

I always find myself distracted in the library since there were so many books I could divide myself into.

"I see that you're back for more" the librarian says with a warm smile.

"Yeh heh, guess I am" I reply.

I made my way to the fantasy section and took out "The Whispers in The Wind" . I loved this book and have read it multiple times. I don't know why but it speaks to me.

"Ah, "The Whisper in The Wind" what a lovely book, you must really love it since you take it out so much." The librarian says with a chuckle.

"Well it's a really well-written book... and underrated in my opinion," I muttered.

I check out the book and find a spot to start reading. One spot I have my mind on is the place near the window. The sunlight would shine through and create this "dream" look, it was wonderful.

I take a seat around some cushions and start reading.

"Our world comes out in many ways, some good, some bad, but one thing that our will never to is our whispers~"

I always think of this quote, it sounds so weird but it holds deep weight to it. I wonder what it means by "our whispers" I guess I'll never know.

It reminds me of that dream I had... was it trying to prove something? If so it failed, but, I did prove something, whispers can be soft and quiet but still roar and darken the atmosphere.

I wonder why that woman let me sink into the snow like that, maybe she represents someone I've hurt or seen hurt, or maybe... someone that I've been thinking about.

I shake that thought off, I don't have and won't have feelings for anyone, my brothers are an exception. I don't see the point of romance in general but I won't judge, I'll just my feelings to myself

I daze into the window with these thoughts forgetting about the book. The sunlight dances on my skin while the cool air takes up the places that the sunlight couldn't.

"God, this is going to be a LONG week." I sighed.

I glanced over and the clock which was ticking in time with my heartbeat.

It was about 7:40 am and I was ready to start packing up my things and make my way to class when I'm interrupted with the sound of a loud "thump."

I make my way to the location where I hear the noise.

There was a cloud of dust in the area when I arrived. I let out a rough cough and waved my hand to clear the dust in my way.

When it cleared I saw books scattered around the floor and...

"Martian?"

"I told you to call me Matt man" he responded

While I was the smart and rational one Martian well... was the opposite. We were friends since freshman year and have been close ever since. I help him with his homework and school work in general and helps me with... um "blending in." It was always like this, so seeing him in the library was... surprising to say the least.

"Hey what are you doing here," I ask cautiously

"Um, well you see... I wanted to study before school started and well here was the best place to do it!" He explained

I could clearly tell that he was lying.

1\. I would have heard him or saw him come in at one point, but since I was zoning out so much I could have missed him

2\. He hates waking up early and is usually late because of his horrible sleep schedule.

3\. He NEVER studies, and when he does I'm the one who reminds him and helps him I know that for a fact.

"Come on Martian don't lie" I began

"Okay fine, I got into trouble again and this time I had to rearrange and fix some books this morning. I'm other words they made me leave the comfort of my bed to fix some dusty old books" Martian grumbled

I let out a hand to help Martian get up from his collapse position.

"Thank dude" he grumbled

"So, um what happened?" I point to the scatter books that were still on the ground.

"Oh yea, I was rushing and I took a lot of books in one trip, then I slipped."

"Oh, of course, need me to help you with the books Cinderella?" I Smirked

Matt rolled his eyes and nodded.

We began to pick up the scattered books and put them in their places, we do the same with the remaining books left.

"Mrs. Medora, I've finished my time, may I leave now please?" He whined.

"Well, I did see that Bash helped you..." Mrs. Medora started

I could see Martian's face fall as she said this.

"But I'll make an exception since Bash is a good responsible student and my best customer." She winks at me

"Thank you Mrs. Medora" I smiled

I can see Martian's face light up as he picks up his belongings and starts heading out the door.

"See you later Bash" she hollers.

"Yea, see you later too" I waved

"So, you heard about the new rumours going around?" Martian chirped.

"You know that I don't have any time and no interest in that" I sneered

"Yes I'm aware, but anyways, Brittany has her eyes on a new boy and everyone's trying to find out who it is"

"Hm, that's interesting..." I shrugged. I couldn't care less about what some girl had her eye on, all I know is that it'll end up being really messy.

"Do you have any idea about who she might be crushing on?" I questioned

"Eh, well people are saying that it's an honour student, while others are saying that the boy has blonde hair. No one is really sure." Martian said a little uneasy.

That's when I noticed a wide grin grow on his face.

"Hey, you're an honour student, and you have blonde hair" he smirked.

"Do you think...? Nah way to obvious, or maybe-"

"Not in a million years" I growled.

"Hey I was just kidding...maybe" he snorted

He was full on laughing about this while I wasn't finding it the least bit funny. I've seen, heard and talked to Brittany, by the looks of it you don't want to get on her bad side. Or even worse become her boyfriend.

"Well I hope the guys ready to face her"

"I hope so too," Martian responds.

Martian and I chat about other things before we head our separate ways. I wonder why this school is so weak-minded and would believe half of the shit that was coming out of their mouths. Why were gifted or honour students held up on this made-up pedestal? And god why was everyone misinterpreting everything around them?

I make my way to class not even looking back.

God this school was filled with fools.


End file.
